


And the End of the World

by benjaminrussell



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: When a monster came out of the Pacific, the Librarians investigated, certain it had to be caused by a powerful magical artefact. They soon realised there was nothing magical going on, but ended up intertwined with the jaeger program anyway.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Librarians Prompt Month 2020





	And the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [IndigoNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoNight/pseuds/IndigoNight) for betaing for me!
> 
> Written for The Librarians Prompt Month 2020, day 7: Crossover.

Jake and his fellow Librarians had finally settled back into their groove after all the stuff with Darrington Dare and Nicole when the first kaiju made land in San Francisco. Of course, they immediately went and investigated, despite a complete lack of warnings from the Book, because surely a giant monster attacking from the ocean had to be magic, right? It soon became apparent however that the only magic in the area had been from some poor soul trying to protect themselves from the monster, and that the kaiju itself was 100% not magical. Shaken, they retreated to the Library, and tried to get on with their lives because what else could they do? There were still magical threats after all, and even though the world had just been tipped on its head – again – they still had a job to do. Maybe they couldn’t help with the aftermath of a giant monster attack, but they could still protect people.

Six months later Manila was hit.

Then Cabo.

The jaeger program was born, and that’s when everything changed for the Librarians yet again, albeit on a smaller scale this time. Cassandra ended up splitting her time between the Library and consulting with Dr Lightcap on the jaeger program, leaving Jake and Ezekiel feeling like they should somehow be doing more, and still wishing that the kaiju were magical because then they’d be able to do something about it.

Months went by, and it got better. The kaiju were still attacking, but the jaegers and their pilots kept taking them down and the world started to get used to the new normal. Jake and Ezekiel made a good team, now they were finally trusting each other and working together instead of competing, and when Cassandra was with them it was even better. Sure, Portland was no longer a great place to be, on the coast as it was, but the Library itself was as safe as it could be even if a kaiju did attack.

The year after, Cassandra was back at the Library more often than not, and it was almost like old times again. Up until Ezekiel received a message from an old colleague (friend? partner? Jake wasn’t entirely sure) and then vanished, leaving nothing but a message saying not to worry about him and that he’d be back. True to his word, he reappeared none the worse for wear three days later, but there was clearly something weighing on his mind. It took a few more days for Jake and Cassandra to get it out of him, and despite having multiple potential scenarios floating around their heads, neither of them had even considered the truth as a possibly. The message had been from an old flame (Ezekiel had said friend, but his expression had said boyfriend) from Ezekiel’s MI6 days, and together they were going to join the jaeger academy. Ezekiel was going to be a ranger.

The dynamic in the Library shifted again when Ezekiel left for Anchorage, but they all kept in contact and Jake and Cassandra even got to see the Shatterdome when one of the techs accidentally brought in a magical object. When Ezekiel and Kalim graduated and were given their own jaeger, Vortex Cobra, Jake and Cassandra were cheering as loudly as anyone. Jake still didn’t really understand how an Australian and a Brit were piloting an American jaeger, but he supposed nationality mattered less when faced with alien monsters from another dimension.

Watching news of yet another a kaiju attack was even more terrifying when they knew their friend was out there fighting it, but Ezekiel and Kalim slowly built up more kills - both on solo drops and with other jaegers, and quickly gained a fanbase. Something which only stoked Ezekiel’s ego even more, but as it turned out, Kalim was really good at reigning him in and stopping the fame from going to his head too much.

Gipsy Danger being taken out by Knifehead sombered them all. It was a stark reminder of just how dangerous piloting a jaeger was, and the fact that Knifehead avoided Romeo Blue and made it to the Miracle Mile meant that the kaiju were getting smarter. Ezekiel especially took it hard as not only had he been friends with the Beckets, but Jake knew Ezekiel couldn’t help but think that if Vortex Cobra had been out there with them then maybe Yancy would still be alive. The fact that he and Kalim hadn’t been on shift, resting because they’d only recently got back from a training mission didn’t help his guilt.

That was really the beginning of the decline of the jaeger program. The UN started diverting funding into the Wall of Life project instead, at the same time as the kaiju were becoming noticeably smarter and harder to defeat. One by one the shatterdomes began to close as their jaegers were taken out and there was no longer money to fix or replace them.

Coming home from a solo mission in the middle of nowhere to find Cassandra crying silently was one of the worst days of Jake’s life. She gestured wordlessly at where the muted TV was playing the news, but he didn’t need to look to know what had happened. He could read it clear as day in her expression. As he crossed the room to wrap her in a tight hug, he glanced at the TV anyway, and sure enough there were Ezekiel and Kalim’s photos next to footage of Vortex Cobra being crushed by the biggest kaiju yet. Ezekiel Jones was dead.

The year after, the Breach was closed for good, but all Jake could think as celebrations swept the globe was that Ezekiel would never know.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first thing I've written that doesn't have a happy ending. It's unlikely to become a habit. XD


End file.
